


Rest Stop

by Ellen J (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-10-14
Updated: 1991-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Ellen%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott asks his father questions about how choices are made by his people about which other planets to contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Stop

Rest Stop  
By Ellen J  
October 1991

 

The sun was beginning to set when Paul stopped walking.

"Scott, I think we should find a place to camp for the night," said Paul.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Scott looking into the distance. "Maybe tomorrow night we can sleep in a real bed for a change."

"Maybe," said Paul walking toward a cluster of trees.

Scott slowly followed him.

"Looks like a good spot," said Paul, unhitching his backpack.

"I don't know, Dad. It's awfully close to the road," said Scott, glancing toward the country lane. They hadn't seen anyone for the last couple of hours. But Scott was still thinking of Fox and his aggressive pursuit of them.

"Scott, quit worrying for a while. Isn't this what you call 'off the beaten path?' Besides, we haven't seen anyone for a couple of hours."

Scott sighed, "Yeah, sure, Dad."

"Fox doesn't know we took the train out of town, and it will be awhile before he finds out how we left," said Paul, smiling slightly at Scott.

Scott stared at Paul for a minute, then a spark of mischief lit his eyes.

Paul glanced at Scott and frowned. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I thought I would put up the tent tonight. I just want to be helpful." Scott's voice oozed innocence.

"Okay," said Paul. "I'll fix supper while you put it up. And, Scott, this time I don't want it collapsing on us."

"Aw, come on, Dad. It wasn't that bad. Anyway, wasn't it neat of Karolima to leave us the tent? Even if it does look like a folded-up umbrella," he added as he began to open the tent.

"Yes, it was nice of her," said Paul, bending to make a fire.  
  
---  
  
A couple of hours later, Paul and Scott had finished eating and cleaning up the evening meal. They settled down to enjoy the evening.

"Have you ever been to Karolima's home planet, Azania?" said Scott.

"No, I haven't. But I have heard of it," replied Paul.

"Really? Tell me about it," Scott said, watching the firelight playing across Paul's face.

"Each ship exchanges information about the planets they come across. Notions of what the life forms are like, what the customs are. And whether or not we will help them," as he glanced at Scott to see how he was taking what was being said.

"You mean you don't help everyone?" said Scott.

"No. Some are not worth the effort," said Paul.

"Why not?"

"Even if we helped them they would destroy themselves in the future, and there's no sense in hurrying the process," said Paul.

"Oh," said Scott. "What did your people think of Earth?"

"That you were a strange species and not worth the effort to help you survive," Paul replied, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Well, why not?" demanded Scott.

"We only had the information from the probes that we sent to make a judgment. And that's why I was selected to make contact and find out more about Earth."

"And...?"

"I reported that we needed more data before coming to a decision," said Paul.

"So they haven't decided whether or not they will help Earth?"

"Not yet," Paul sighed.

"Back to my original question: What's Azania like?"

"You read the books Karolima left. They are essentially correct, if you take into account that they reflect the viewpoint of the one who wrote them," said Paul.

"When we find Mom, could we visit?" said Scott, watching his father's face.

"Maybe," said Paul with a smile. "We'd better get some sleep."

"But you haven't finished answering my questions," Scott protested.

"I'll answer more of your questions tomorrow," said Paul as he stretched out in the tent.

"Aw, Dad," moaned Scott.

"We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Scott," Paul said as he took one last look at 'the stars through the tent door's mosquito netting.

THE END


End file.
